Devil's Seduction
by Devil.Writer
Summary: Shahira, a top level Elf Commander finds herself face to face with the Devil, and unlike any of her expectations and teachings, Scarlet is nothing she could have possibly imagined. somewhere between her image and her secret desires Shahira finds herself falling under Scar's charm


Shahira finished her duties as fleet commander and left the inspections of the troops to her junior commander, she sheathed her swords and headed for the Library Of Forbidden Books in the sub-basement of the Command center.

Scar followed, silently just like a shadow, sneaking in behind her and watching for a while longer as she unwrapped the tools, smirking "tsk tsk...destroying such magnificent books...such a shame" her voice echoed through the room

Shahira spins around as she hears a voice echo in the hall. She looks around and stays quite to hear where the voice came from. "Hello?... I heard someone, where are you?! Do you have permission to be here"

scar taps her right shoulder then disappears "I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere..." a moment of silence reigns over the room as scarlet taps the commander's left shoulder then vanishes once more "can you find me?" her voice barely a whisper next to Shahira 's ear, heard but not seen...Shahira turns to her right when feeling the tap. When her left is taped she swings out her sword, beginning to look a bit angry. "What are you? A demon who escaped one of the books?! Lazy students must have forgotten to destroy you...well come out and fight if you think you can handle it, otherwise i would recommend you to return back from where you came!"

a laugh echoes through the hall as papers and books swirl up in the air as if blown by a wicked wind "a demon or a succubus..." she chuckles "are only pawns in my game" she paused for seconds the silence weighing heavy in the air "mere executioners of my will...care to guess who I am?" the papers fell so lightly scattered all across the floor Shahira smirks and chuckles as well. "I would guess a tiny demon who thinks she is a big shot just because she managed to free herself from a book, or maybe you could be much more powerful one...and 'Overlord' perhaps? Well don't brag to much, I banished tons of your kind! Now show yourself you coward!"

"there is no one of my kind, I am one and only..." scarlet says calmly with a hint of arrogance in her voice. Shahira smirks again. "You and all the other demons say the same thing, 'you' are always the special, 'you' are always the one who will bring total damnation...and yet you all get destroyed." She smiles and swings her sword a little bit as if she was training or stretching.

"oh but you misunderstand...I am no demon nor succubus, i am the creator of all dark creatures that roam the galaxies...I am the beginning and the end of it all..." her tail swung wrapping around the sword and disarming the commander. Shahira looks very surprised when the sword suddenly flies away, she holds harder to her other sword. "What the...that was a silver sword..no demon is immune to that! Stop playing games and come out! Now!" Fury pushes the commander up against the bookshelves pining her in place ,scar's tail holding Shahira 's hand away from her sword "still don't know who I am?" she whispers into her ear

Shahira looks at her angrily. She doesn't seem to know at all who the creature was. "I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't care either... All I care about is that I wont just kill you..I will torture you before I do it, I'll let my student torture you simply to learn them how to fend away demons." She grins. "All because you triggered my curiosity"

"I do enjoy a torture séance...if anything the devil tail and horns should have tipped you off...not as bright as someone would assume you are..." the doors suddenly slam shut and locked as the lights within the room flickered. scar lets go of her and takes a few steps back leaning against the table.

Shahira looks around and seems to be a bit confused, "for being a demon you sure could do a lot of things at the same time." She raises her sword and holds it towards her. "You look different from the others... and you might have more powers then the rest... maybe a new Sub-race to demons?..." Scarlet shakes her head "do I need to spell it out for you?" she stands up and starts circling the commander, "Shahira, silver swords don't work with me...don't try something you'll regret" she spoke then trailed a finger along the shelf

Shahira looks a bit wonderingly at Scar. "The only other demon creature I know of that can resist silver would be the devil himself...and I don't think he would care if I killed a few his minions.."

"you mean the devil herself, and you are correct, I do not care if you kill my minions, for every one that dies, two arise..." she chuckled evilly...Shahira looks at her for a while and then barely holds back a giggle. "You?! The devil!? oh no don't try that on me! You look more like a Succubus then a real demon, hahaha! Let me guess... Some of my foolish initiatives just 'happened' to summon you, you sucked out some of their life energy and uses it to shield yourself from the silver? Am I close?"

"what would it take to convince you?" she picked up the silver sword "because you are not even close, you refuse to admit the truth..."she disappeared just to reappear behind the commander "to succumb to those desires that lurk deep within you" she whispered

Shahira smirks a bit. "Desires that lurk deep within me? What are you now, a poet?!" She then suddenly spins around and swings her sword in an attack, aimed directly to Scar's chest area and heart

Fury dodges the sword easily disarming her with one swift move then wrapping her tail around the commander's neck "I warned you not to do something foolish...but arrogant as you are, you refuse to listen"

Shahira looks quite surprised when suddenly her other sword flies out from her hand. When she feels the tail around her neck she instinctively moves both her hands and tries to loosen the grip of off her neck.

"why try to fight it? just give in, it's easier" she says and lets go "you know you want to, why deny it?" she questions Shahira "why run away when you can embrace it?" her flaming red eyes lock with the commander's

Shahira quickly closes her eyes as she notices the unknown creature's eyes flaming up, having fought many succubus before to know that staring into glowing eyes often meant they try to take control of you. "Don't even try you damn demon spawn! What damn desires are you talking about?!"

"still refusing to admit it...and again I am no demon spawn" he shook her head and backed away giving Shahira the time to open her eyes and breath

Shahira slowly opens her eyes and looks again. "Then what are you? And don't keep on saying you are the 'Devil', I wont fall for that, you wouldn't be the first to proclaim it either!"

"i am willing to play this game...what am i then? if you do not believe I am the devil, and I am certainly no demon nor succubus..." she stands behind the commander waiting for her response, scar's devil tail runs slowly down Shahira 's spine

Shahira suddenly gives of a shiver when the tail trailed down her back. She makes an angry noise and spins around. "No! no more! No more damn games! Either you fight me right now, or you will leave me alone to keep doing my work!" Scar steps closer to the commander, so close that Shahira can feel scarlet's breath on the back of her neck, running a finger teasingly down Shahira 's arm "fighting is an act of passion, a passion that can be expressed in so many other ways"

Shahira spins around again, trying to face the demon "Why do you persist with your damn games!?"

"why do you keep denying the truth about yourself?" she grabs Shahira by her arm and pulls her closer kissing her deeply

Shahira becomes too choked she doesn't actually know what the hell just happened. Once she realizes scar was kissing her she tries to struggle against the kiss. The elf commander tries to fight the kiss but soon enough surrenders to it, after a moment the kiss is broken.

"See, was that too hard?" Scar asks as she steps away, the Elf commander light headed and breathing hard, the light starts fading into darkness around her and Shahira passes out to the sound of a sinister laugh echoing in the Library Of Forbidden Books.


End file.
